


I Like Your Friends

by ejovvika



Series: A  Wild Combination [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Homophobia, Kendo, M/M, Nakamaship
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejovvika/pseuds/ejovvika
Summary: Мне кажется, ты забавный.Мне нравятся твои друзья.Мне нравится, как они относятся к тебе.-	Joyce Manor





	1. Ты больше никогда не будешь прежним

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Like Your Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497164) by [Wordweaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordweaver/pseuds/Wordweaver). 



Они какие угодно, но только не легкие в общении  
Они какие угодно, но только не адекватные  
Но стоит им появиться в твоей жизни  
Ты больше никогда не будешь прежним  
  
— Paloma Faith

 

  
 — Один Цезарь, один французский луковый суп, тарелку с копченым лососем, сладкая телятина, шестой столик, — громкий голос перекрыл сильный гул, стоящий на оживленной кухне. — И пятый столик спрашивает, где их филе миньон!  
 — Скажи пятому столику, что их филе уже в пути, черт бы его побрал, — ответил Санджи, не поднимая головы от своего рабочего места. — И заодно скажи им, что терпение есть добродетель.  
 — Не стреляй в гонца, — официант, который принес эти новости, ухмыльнулся и, развернувшись, ушел.  
 — Просто открой им еще одну бутылку вина, — нахмурился Санджи и склонился над тарелкой с перепелом и диким рисом, которую он сервировал.  
В следующий момент он почувствовал, что кто-то остановился рядом с ним.  
 — Короче, оно будет готово, когда будет готово, — процедил он.  
 — У тебя все по графику, Санджи? — холодный голос Мартины раздался у него над ухом. Санджи чуть не выронил ковшик с соусом, который держал в руках.  
 — Да, шеф.  
 — Уж надеюсь. У нас сегодня запара из-за недостатка поваров.  
 — Да, шеф, — расскажи мне что-нибудь новое.  
 — Когда ты тут закончишь, я хочу, чтобы ты сменил Антуана на гриле.  
 — Да, шеф, — Санджи закончил сервировку, уложив на тарелку последний завиток из соуса, окинул два блюда быстрым, но придирчивым взглядом, потом поднял тарелки и положил их на столешницу для раздачи. — Два перепела с диким рисом, девятый столик!  
  
Мартина уже успела уйти, чтобы дать новые указания другому участнику безумного вальса в исполнении труппы, страдающей из-за недостатка танцоров в середине оживленного обеденного перерыва. Санджи буквально на секунду перевел дыхание — мокрая от пота форма прилипла к спине — и направился к грилю.  
  
 — Матерь божья, ну и неделька выдалась, — спустя пару часов, полных лихорадочной суматохи, в крошечной раздевалке они сбросили свою рабочую одежду и переоделись в обычное. Антуан сел и откинулся затылком на стену. — Почему Леон выбрал именно эту неделю, чтобы заболеть? Именно сейчас, когда из-за съезда конференции у нас набито под завязку?  
 — Не лучшее время, — согласился Санджи, отдирая от себя форму.  
  
Закрыв глаза, Антуан застонал.  
 — У меня голова кругом до сих пор. Каждый раз, когда я оборачивался, Мартина дышала мне в шею. Я уверен, у нее глаза на затылке.  
 — Работа у нее такая, — Санджи потянулся за рубашкой. — Согласен, сегодня было дофига народа.  
 — Дофига? Дофига? Блин, Санджи, сегодня был ад. Если Леон по-прежнему болеет, им лучше найти завтра кого-то на его место. Иначе ты будешь скакать по кухне еще быстрее, чем сегодня.  
 — Если только с помощью запрещенных веществ, а так я не уверен, что в принципе могу двигаться быстрее, чем сегодня, — Санджи сел, чтобы переодеть обувь.  
 — Угу, аналогично. Я вообще не понимаю, как ты не расколотил тарелку об пол, когда те кретины с четвертого столика в третий раз вернули заказ обратно.  
  
Санджи натянул пальто, вытащил сигареты с зажигалкой и встал.  
 — Клиент всегда прав. Ты разве не знаешь? — он иронически усмехнулся Антуану. — Мы здесь, чтобы обслуживать. Это наше благородное призвание.  
 — Благородное, куда там, — Антуан закатил глаза.  
 — Сохраняй свою душу бескорыстной, ножи — острыми, а рабочее место — чистым, — Санджи направился к двери. — И не позволяй клиентам-дебилам тебя задолбать.  
 — Угу. Увидимся завтра, Санджи.  
 — Несомненно. Однако есть вероятность, что я буду двигаться настолько быстро, что превращусь в размытое пятно, — Санджи вскинул руку, прощаясь. — Пока.  
  
Холодный уличный воздух слегка привел его в чувство. Он остановился, чтобы прикурить сигарету, потом сделал глубокую затяжку и выудил телефон из кармана. Проверил извещения: смс от Нами висела во входящих, и он открыл сообщение.  
  
**не терпится услышать как прошла суббота? ;)**  
  
Санджи улыбнулся. Он глянул время на телефоне — чуть больше половины четвертого — и набрал в ответ:  
**прекрасно :))))**  
  
Едва ли прошло секунд двадцать, как прилетело второе сообщение:  
**гспдбж Санджи подробности!!!**  
  
Санджи ответил вопросом:  
**как насчет кофе?  
**  
**бар ява 30 минут жду тебя там  
  
ок**  
  
Санджи сунул телефон в карман и зашагал к бару.  
  
Когда он пришел, Нами сидела за столиком у окна, и на лице ее было написано нетерпение. Она позволила чмокнуть себя в щеку, деловито чмокнула его в ответ, после чего с решительным видом взяла его в оборот.  
 — Поверить не могу, что ты целых три дня заставил меня ждать твоих новостей. Я хочу услышать каждую непристойную подробность.  
 — Извини, радость моя, работы было выше крыши, шеф на нас насел. Ты хочешь что-нибудь выпить? Я собираюсь взять кофе.  
 — Мокачино, спасибо, — Нами дождалась, когда он вернется с их напитками и сядет, а потом перегнулась через столик и с максимально двусмысленной улыбочкой спросила: — Так все прошло хорошо?  
 — Лучше, чем просто хорошо, — Санджи глотнул свой американо и с облегчением вздохнул. — Боги, кофеин. После того ада, в котором я только что работал, мне это необходимо.  
 — Санджи… — Нами ощутимо стукнула его по руке, отчего он чуть не пролил кофе. — Хватит увиливать и давай рассказывай. Что ты делал?  
 — Ну, мы провели тот спарринг, о котором я говорил, в тренажерном зале, где он работает, — Санджи медленно расплылся в улыбке. — Спарринг я выиграл.  
 — Ты его уделал?  
 — Уложил его на маты. Дважды, — Санджи сделал еще глоток. — Что послужило хорошим началом для нашего вечера.  
  
Нами сложила руки на столе и подалась вперед.  
 — А горячее продолжение в душевой было?  
 — В той самой, где в тот же момент переодеваются другие люди? Нет, — Санджи вскинул бровь.  
 — Фу, как скучно. И как же ты загладил свою вину после того, как вытер им пол?  
 — Я пригласил его на романтический ужин в ресторан Карима.  
 — Ого… — Нами пожевала губы. — Вы взяли пахлаву?  
 — Я взял. Он не любит сладкое.  
  
На этот раз пришел черед Нами вскидывать бровь.  
 — Это вообще законно?  
  
Санджи рассмеялся:  
 — Не все из нас сходят с ума по десертам, радость моя.  
Нами отмахнулась:  
 — Давай дальше. Вы поужинали, а что потом?  
 — Зашли ко мне, чтобы выпить рюмочку на ночь. Ну, по крайней мере, так планировалось изначально…  
 — Угу, охотно верю, — ухмыляющаяся Нами подперла подбородок ладонями. — И как далеко вы успели отойти от входной двери квартиры, прежде чем начали срывать друг с друга одежду?  
 — До спальни, как это обычно бывает.  
 — Врешь.  
 — Клянусь своим Мисоно Сантоку (1), — Санджи торжественно поднял руку. — Если только не считать пальто и обувь.  
Нами на мгновение призадумалась.  
 — Зависит от. А он с тебя их срывал?  
 — Нет. Хотя было близко.  
  
С минуту они молча сидели и ухмылялись, глядя друг на друга. Потом Нами качнула головой:  
 — Мальчики. Вы такие… мальчики.  
 — Фактически — да, но я не до конца понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.  
 — Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Что через две минуты, как вы зашли в квартиру, я уверена, ты уже был под ним на полу.  
 — Я в самом деле был под ним. На кровати, — Санджи с наигранной скромностью сделал глоток из своей чашки. — Я ценю комфорт.  
 — Каюсь, не права, — Нами закатила глаза. — Я имела в виду, что у парней вся прелесть в том, что можно упасть и начать трахаться как можно быстрее, пропустить прелюдию. Если не считать за прелюдию ту возню на полу, которую вы устроили в зале.  
 — Ну, во-первых, это стереотип. Во-вторых, мы не просто «упали и начали трахаться», как ты изящно выразилась, тут нужен свой деликатный подход. И, в-третьих, ты совершенно права насчет зала и прелюдии, признаю.  
  
Нами наставила на него палец:  
 — Ага! Очко в мою пользу.  
 — А еще мы поужинали вместе. И потом держались за руки на улице.  
 — Вы держались за руки? Как ми-и-ило, — Нами прижала к груди и ухмыльнулась: —Видимо, он простил тебя за то, что ты вытер им пол.  
 — Похоже на то.  
 — Он прощал тебя всю ночь напролет?  
  
Санджи, сжимая кофейную чашку обеими руками, улыбнулся:  
 — Весело было.  
 — Другими словами, ты выжал из него все соки.  
  
Санджи, почти рассмеявшись, отвернулся от нее.  
 — Ну… да, — он снова перевел взгляд на Нами. — Не могу понять, почему ты хочешь обо всем этом знать.  
 — Потому что я твоя подруга и тебе придется рассказать мне обо всем, иначе я почувствую себя обделенной вниманием и останусь с разбитым сердцем, — Нами зачерпнула пенку со своего мокачино и облизала ложку. — Ну и ко всему прочему, это очень горячо — два парня, которые занимаются жарким необузданным сексом.  
  
В этот раз Санджи не удержался и засмеялся:  
 — Нами, тебе придется найти себе собственного парня.  
 — Эх, его слишком дорого содержать. Я лучше послушаю про твоих, — чтобы услышать больше подробностей, Нами аккуратно постучала ложечкой по его костяшкам. — Так вы пришли к тебе домой и занялись страстным сексом?  
  
Санджи сдался:  
 — Да, — он мгновение колебался, но потом, коротко вздохнув, добавил: — И утром, когда проснулись. И после завтрака. Ты что-то еще хочешь узнать?  
 — На этот раз ты сделал фотки? — в ответ на его взгляд Нами пожала плечами. — Надежда умирает последней. Ну, судя по всему, в постели все замечательно.  
 — Угу, — на этот раз Санджи улыбнулся по-настоящему.  
 — Что ж, отлично. Я рада, — Нами тоже улыбнулась. — Желаю тебе прекрасно провести время.  
 — Я так и планировал.  
  
Они замолчали. Нами взяла свою чашку и подула на ее содержимое, сделала глоток. Санджи на мгновение задумался, а потом сказал:  
 — Хотя тут дело не только в классном сексе.  
Нами подняла на него глаза.  
 — М-м?  
 — По правде говоря, он… мне нравится, — Санджи поймал себя на том, что крутит в руках кофе; он взял себя в руки и положил ладони на стол.  
 — Ты уже говорил об этом, — Нами пожала плечами.  
 — Нет, я имею в виду… он мне действительно нравится, — Санджи встретился с ней глазами. — Очень сильно.  
Нами с легкой насмешкой посмотрела на него:  
 — Ты с ним знаком всего две недели… Не рановато ли?  
 — Не знаю, — Санджи скрестил руки на груди. — А что, существует какое-то правило насчет того, как это должно происходить?  
Нами фыркнула:  
 — Уж ты-то должен знать, что я не фанат правил. Как и ты сам, Санджи, — она подалась вперед, опираясь на сложенные на столе руки. — Ну хорошо, значит, он не только секси, но еще и нравится тебе. Это ведь плюс, правда? Или ты хочешь сказать, что это плохо?  
 — Это не плохо. Я просто… Я понимаю, что я его не знаю по-настоящему. Пока что. Но когда мы разговариваем, нам… очень легко вместе. Как будто он такой, какой есть, и я тоже.  
 — Ну, звучит хорошо, — Нами слегка склонила голову вбок. — Ну так… Что же он за человек?  
  
Санджи в нерешительности замолчал, и Нами закатила глаза.  
— Я не прошу тебя рассказать про то, какой у него длины или перечислить, что его возбуждает. Просто расскажи мне про него немного. Что он любит? Сейчас я знаю только, что он работает в тренажерном зале, у него зеленые волосы и он дерется в барах смеха ради.  
 — История с Новым годом была единичным случаем. Не похоже, что у него есть привычка ввязываться в драки.  
 — Ладно. Так чем же он занимается?  
 — Ну, помимо работы… Он занимается кендо.  
 — Кендо? Это случайно не то странное боевое искусство, где они надевают костюмы и дерутся на мечах?  
 — Да.  
 — Безумно сексуально, — Нами проказливо ухмыльнулась. — Теперь я начинаю понимать всю прелесть.  
 — Мне кажется, он в этом хорош. В любом случае, он участвует в соревнованиях. На самом деле я хочу сходить посмотреть на него в выходные — там будет турнир.  
 — Ребята, у вас самые ненормальные свидания, — Нами качнула головой. — Ладно, итак, он занимается кендо. А что насчет его жизни в целом? Ты говорил, он живет с другом, значит, у него есть по меньшей мере один друг, а это подразумевает, что он не серийный убийца. А как у него с семьей?  
  
И снова Санджи столкнулся с проблемой: как много можно рассказывать из того, чем Зоро с ним поделился?  
 — У него нет семьи как таковой… Есть старый учитель кендо, с которым он очень близок. Они поддерживают связь.  
 — А что случилось с его семьей? Он сделал камингаут, и они пришли в ужас?  
 — Нет… Его родители умерли, когда он был еще ребенком. Его вырастил дядя, но сейчас он тоже исчез из поля зрения.  
 — Хм… Тяжело ему пришлось, должно быть, — Нами выглядела задумчивой.  
Санджи пожал плечами:  
 — Он не делает из этого большой проблемы. Я его спросил — и он просто рассказал мне.  
 — А он спросил? — в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Санджи Нами кивнула на него. — Он хотел узнать про твою семью?  
 — Угу, он просил про Зеффа. Так что я посвятил его в наши сложные отношения.  
 — Это все, что ты ему рассказал?  
 — Ну, еще он знает, что меня усыновили. Я упоминал как-то.  
 — М-м-м… — Нами пристально его разглядывала. — Еще куда ни шло. А ты упоминал про порвать голыми руками?  
Санджи моргнул:  
 — В смысле?  
 — Я говорила, что порву его на клочки голыми руками, если он тебя расстроит, — Нами прищурилась. — Только не говори, что ты забыл.  
 — Знаешь, из-за страстного секса оно как-то вылетело у меня из головы, — Санджи иронично ей улыбнулся. — Извини.  
 — Да не вопрос, — Нами откинулась обратно в кресло. — Я ему сама скажу, когда мы встретимся. И лучше бы побыстрее. Если он тебе действительно нравится, то я хочу лично с ним познакомиться.  
 — Он действительно мне нравится и ты, разумеется, с ним встретишься. Но не в эти выходные — после того, как он закончит сносить головы своим соперникам, я хочу его себе целиком и полностью. Может, у нас получится встретиться как-нибудь на следующей неделе.  
 — Звучит как план. Например, в субботу вечером, на следующей неделе. Можно пойти в Бембе, мы там уже давненько не танцевали.  
 — Да, неплохо бы… Но я не уверен, что Зоро понравится идея с танцами.  
 — Равно как и сладкое, да? Секс, должно быть, просто потрясающий, — Нами сделала умоляющее лицо. — Ну давай, ну пожалуйста… Давай потанцуем. Ты ведь любишь танцевать.Всего пара танцев. Мы оба потрясем задницами, на меня будут пялиться все симпатичные мужики в зале, а ты покажешь Зоро все, на что способен. Ну и между делом мы оценим, как много рома сможем раздавить на троих.  
  
Санджи засмеялся:  
 — Ну ладно, уговорила. Когда мы увидимся в выходные, я у него спрошу.  
 — Ты и сам хочешь, — Нами ему усмехнулась. — Кроме того, если после того, как он увидит твои телодвижения на танцполе, ему не захочется выйти с тобой прогуляться, то он, должно быть, железный.  
  
Санджи, улыбаясь, допил кофе и опустил на стол пустую чашку.  
 — Итак, теперь, когда ты, наконец, организовала слежку за моей личной жизнью, мы можем перейти к менее увлекательной теме?  
 — Как пожелаешь.  
 — Тот бизнес-план, который я написал… он мне полностью вынес мозг, — Санджи вздохнул.  
 — А в чем проблема?  
 — Половину цифр, которые мне нужны, я либо не знаю, либо только смутно предполагаю. Это все похоже на фикцию чистой воды.  
 — Вот теперь ты понимаешь, — Нами кивнула. — Добро пожаловать в мир бизнеса.  
 — Нет, правда: я пытаюсь сделать все правильно, а выходит, что я половину выдумываю, — Санджи запустил руку в волосы.  
 — Дружок, каждый предприниматель проходит ровно то же самое, — Нами потянулась к Санджи и осторожно выпутала его руку, застрявшую в челке, а потом успокаивающе сжала. — Если бы люди хоть немного представляли себе, как работает свободный рынок (2)… Говорю тебе, вся эта система — десять процентов реального капитала и девяносто процентов пустой болтовни и маркетинга. Все выдумывают, когда начинают, никто не понимает точно, вот и все.  
 — Банк обязательно выдаст мне кредит, о котором я прошу, когда я принесу им бизнес-план, сюжетом похожий на чтиво, которое продают в переходе.  
 — Все врут. Включая банки, — Нами помрачнела. — Особенно банки. Поверь мне.  
 — Ты в этом так уверена.  
 — Да, уверена. Так что перестань переживать по этому поводу, — Нами небрежно махнула рукой. — Финансы — это игра, Санджи. Тебе просто нужно знать, что люди хотят услышать, а потом сказать им это. А они хотят услышать, что одалживая деньги тебе, они сами немного заработают. Именно такой сюжетный поворот ты и должен заложить в свой бизнес-план. Что тебе нужен небольшой кредит для стартапа, но твой доход в скором времени настолько вырастет, что ты будешь исправно выплачивать кредит и проценты по нему. Точка. Вот и все, что их волнует. Если твои цифры выглядят убедительно, они даже не спросят, откуда ты их взял. А если и спросят, то скажи, что ты провел аналитику аналогичных предприятий. Держи под рукой список брендов и сделай финт ушами. Говори уверенно, и проблема решена.  
 — Значит, все, что мне нужно — уверенный вид и надежда на то, что они поверят моему липовому бизнес-плану, а еще не забывать молиться, что банк не станет пристально вглядываться в мои выписки по счету за последний год, — Санджи тяжело откинулся на спинку стула. — Ч-черт… Так геморройно брать деньги в банке. Может, мне просто пойти к старому-доброму ростовщику?  
  
Нами изменилась в лицу, она впилась в него взглядом.  
 — Не глупи.  
 — Эй, а почему нет? Меньше бумагомарательства, никаких унылых встреч… В смысле, я знаю, что они сломают мне ноги, если я не заплачу вовремя, и это слегка напрягает, но…  
 — Не смешно, — холодно сказала Нами. — Даже не думай связывать с ростовщиками.  
Санжи посмотрел на нее.  
 — О. Я пошутил, не думай. Хотя довольно глупая шутка, признаю.  
 — Да. Именно так, — Нами крепко сжала губы. — Потому что люди порой бывают настолько в отчаянии, что идут к таким кредиторам. Вообще не смешно.  
 — Мой косяк, — Санджи вздохнул. — Извини. Давай забудем последнюю минуту, — он слабо улыбнулся Нами. — Правда, прости меня. Я ценю твою помощь и то, что ты сказала насчет бизнес-плана. Я просто сейчас слегка на нервах … И неделя на работе выдалась сумасшедшей, так что я не очень думаю, что говорю. Не слушай мои бессвязные бредни.  
  
Нами чуть-чуть расслабилась.  
 — Ладно. Придурок.  
 — А еще ты обо всей этой финансовой фигне знаешь в разы больше, чем я, и безумно мне помогаешь. Я бы не справился без тебя, Нами.  
 — Не в бровь, а в глаз, — наконец, улыбка вернулась на ее лицо.  
  
Санджи выпрямился на стуле.  
 — Итак. Вот он я. Новый, боеспособный, уверенный в себе Санджи. Который закончит первый черновик бизнес-плана к выходным. И отправит тебе на почту, чтобы ты на него взглянула и сказала, что надо изменить или добавить.  
 — А потом начнет искать подходящее помещение. И назначит встречу с менеджером в банке, когда подготовит финальный вариант плана, — Нами одобрительно кивнула. — Не сбавляй оборотов.  
 — Ни в коем случае. Как раз между пируэтами на кухне отеля и зубрежкой правил соревнований по кендо.  
 — Там же просто двое парней дубасят друг друга палками?  
 — Дам тебе совет: не говори это Зоро, когда ты с ним наконец встретишься, — Санджи поднялся из-за стола, обошел его и помог Нами отодвинуть стул, чтобы она тоже встала. — Эшантэ, мадмуазель (3). Удовольствие от вашей компании, как всегда, служит ярким маяком в пучине моего полного тревог существования.  
 — Я тебя тоже люблю, — Нами поцеловала его, и они крепко обнялись. — Я тебе напишу, как только я посмотрю твой бизнес-план. Не перетрудись на работе.  
 — И ты, — Санджи в последний раз сжал ее в объятьях, после чего проводил ее до двери кафе. — Встретимся в следующую субботу.  
  
* * *  
Зоро поднял сжатую в кулак руку и трижды с силой постучал в дверь в ванной.  
 — Луффи, а ну выметайся оттуда! Я опоздаю на работу!  
Приглушенный вопль донесся до него через закрытую дверь.  
 — Пафафи ифо нееего.  
Уперевшись плечом в стену, Зоро раздраженно вздохнул и повысил голос:  
 — Мне нужно побриться. Прямо сейчас или я опоздаю на свой автобус. Так что открывай дверь, а то я ее вынесу к черту!  
  
Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило… Но потом дверь открылась, и Луффи — с полотенцем на шее и широкой ухмылкой — высунул голову:  
 — Извини! Я как раз чистил зубы.  
 — Отлично, спасибо, очень важная информация, — Зоро просочился мимо него к раковине, включил кран. — Твою мать… горячая вода опять не работает?  
 — Управляющий сказал, что они к концу недели попросят кого-то посмотреть что там, — Луффи сидел на краю ванны и болтал ногами.  
 — Уже и так конец недели, — Зоро неохотно намылил лицо пеной, взбитой с едва теплой водой, и потянулся за бритвой. — В этом проклятом доме постоянно что-то ломается.  
 — Угу-м, — беспечно согласился Луффи. — Потому и аренда такая низкая.  
 — Хозяин скряга… Кто бы ни владел этим зданием, он гребет деньги лопатой.  
 — А мне тут нравится, — Луффи вытянул перед собой оба конца полотенца, которое все еще висело у него на шее. — Вид из окна клевый.  
 — Ага, и в один прекрасный день ты станешь частью этого вида, если наконец перестанешь сидеть на подоконнике и смотреть, как жизнь проходит мимо, — Зоро поморщился, когда бритва проехала по щетине, которая не стала мягче от едва теплой воды. — Ты вчера купил хлеб?  
 — Э-э, — Луффи вытаращил глаза. — Я забыл. Но я сделал горячие скрамблы с беконом и сосисками (4), они обалденные. Лучше возьми их, я купил три коробки.  
  
Зоро скривился и зачерпнул воду, чтобы умыться. Он потянулся за полотенцем и, повернувшись, поглядел на Луффи весьма скептично:  
 — Эта херня на вкус, как жженый пластик. Я лучше на работе что-нибудь перехвачу.  
Ладно. Ты сегодня допоздна?  
 — Ага. Вернусь не раньше девяти, где-то так.  
 — А что ты делаешь завтра? В южной части города собирается граффити-тусовка, будет весело.  
 — У меня дела. Соревнования по кендо, — Зоро вышел из ванной. — А эта твоя тусовка — она согласованная? Мне казалось, у нас все уличное искусство объявлено вне закона.  
  
Луффи потащился за ним следом в комнату.  
 — Ребята, с которыми я говорил, сказали, что это вроде как неофициально. Но они нашли несколько крутых площадок для рисования, которые идут одна за другой.  
 — Будем надеяться, что они наденут свою самую удобную обувь, когда придется убегать от полиции, — отозвался Зоро.  
Луффи засмеялся:  
 — Да никого не волнует несколько чуваков, которые всего-то разрисуют пару стен по соседству.  
 — Скажи это Делберту Гутиеррезу.  
 — Кому?  
Граффитисту из Майами, — Зоро натянул футболку через голову, а сверху надел толстовку. — В прошлом году полицейский сбил его машиной.  
  
Луффи почесал голову и поморщился:  
 — Ого.  
  
Глядя на него, Зоро на мгновение замолчал.  
 — Я тебе просто советую остерегаться полиции. И если они появятся — беги без оглядки.  
 — Это я могу, — Луффи оживился. — Может и мне повезет что-нибудь нарисовать.  
  
Зоро подозревал, что стоит Луффи достать баллончик с краской, то ее большая часть тут же окажется на нем самом.  
 — Угу, возможно. Только разве тебе не надо сначала придумать, что ты будешь рисовать?  
У меня уже есть идея! — Луффи взмахнул руками. — Лев, дружелюбный такой лев, то есть он не рычит, а улыбается, а грива у него как пламя.  
 — А, понял, нарисовать льва, отличный план. Удачи, — Зоро оглянулся в поисках своей спортивной сумки и обнаружил ее у стола.  
 — Я могу попросить Усоппа мне помочь.  
 — Усопп идет с тобой? Супер. Если появится полиция, то держись Усоппа — его чуйка драпать при опасности не имеет себе равных.  
 — Ха, — Луффи расплылся в улыбке. — Будет зашибись. А потом, вечером, будет музыка. Приходи!  
 — Я же сказал, у меня завтра турнир, — Зоро подхватил с пола свою сумку. — А потом мы с Санджи пойдем перекусить.  
  
Луффи скрестил руки на груди, его широкую улыбку сменила недовольная гримаса.  
 — Ты теперь почти не тусуешься.  
 — Я работаю, как проклятый, если ты не заметил. Позвони Эйсу и позови его с собой. Я уверен, он с удовольствием поможет тебе нарисовать львов или кого ты там хотел. Мне кажется, это как раз по его части.  
 — Он сказал, что у него дела с Марко и ему не звонить. И не писать. Он сказал, что все выходные будет загружен по самые гланды.  
 — Зная его и Марко, вполне возможно, он говорил буквально, — Зоро подошел к двери и остановился перед Луффи, криво усмехнулся, глядя на его угрюмый вид. — Эй, хватит так смотреть на меня. Я ведь только завтра занят своими делами.  
Луффи ногтем поковырял что-то невидимое на двери.  
 — Ну-у-у…  
 — И я хочу провести время с Санджи. Как Эйс и Марко хотят провести время вдвоем. Да ладно тебе, Луффи, судя по твоим словам, на этой твоей граффити-тусовке будет толпа народу… Хватай Усоппа и вперед, развлекайся, — он остановился в дверях. — Но не слишком уж сильно развлекайся, а то тебя заметут.  
 — Почему вы с Санджи не можете прийти сюда?  
 — Если не считать того, что в нашей квартире нет горячей воды и что я живу с человеком, который оставляет свои шмотки на каждой поверхности и думает, что горячие скрамблы — это правильное питание… А так все хорошо.  
Луффи нахмурился:  
 — Я не виноват, что нет горячей воды.  
 — Не виноват, — Зоро закинул на плечо сумку. — Мне пора на работу.  
Подняв глаза, он с размаху наткнулся на укоризненный взгляд Луффи.  
 — Зоро…  
  
Зоро уронил голову на дверной косяк, закрыл глаза. Вздохнул. Потом посмотрел на Луффи:  
 — Хорошо. Может быть, мы вернемся сюда после того, как где-нибудь поужинаем. Я спрошу у Санджи, хочет ли он остаться у нас на ночь, а не возвращаться к себе домой. Я так сделаю, если ты уберешь весь этот бардак в гостиной, который на девяносто процентов — твоих рук дело. Договорились?  
 — Да! — Луффи тут же просиял. — Я и на кухне уберусь — он сможет нам что-нибудь приготовить!  
 — Я планирую отвести его куда-нибудь поужинать, — покачал Зоро головой. — И вообще, он повар, а не волшебник: у нас из продуктов только скрамблы и кофе — ему даже готовить не из чего, разве что ты сходишь в магазин и купишь.  
 — Я напишу список, — Луффи воодушевился. — Не переживай, я достану все, что нам нужно.  
 — Хлеб купи. Для начала, — Зоро взъерошил ему волосы на макушке и попрощался: — Мне пора. Увидимся.  
  
1\. Мисоно Сантоку — бренд крутых профессиональных ножей.  
2\. свободный рынок — рынок, свободный от любого постороннего вмешательства (включая правительственное регулирование). При этом функция государства на свободном рынке сводится к защите прав собственности и поддержанию контрактных обязательств.  
3\. enchanté\эшантэ — в контексте, «рад был провести с вами время».  
4\. горячие скрамблы с беконом и сосисками — тосты с начинкой, разогреваются в микроволновке.


	2. Как огонь

Стремительный, как ветер  
Спокойный, молчаливый как лес  
Необузданный, как огонь  
Непоколебимый, как гора  
— Sun Tzu  
________________________________________

Воскресным утром Санджи поднялся с кровати в восемь часов, предварительно убедившись, что ему хватит времени принять душ и позавтракать, прежде чем пойти на соревнования. Весь вчерашний вечер он корпел над бизнес-планом и в итоге отправил его Нами на почту с извинением:  
 **Подозреваю, что это отстой, но тогда скажи, как это исправить, радость моя.**

Телефон тренькнул, когда Санджи допивал вторую кружку кофе. Он посмотрел на экран и, увидев входящее от Зоро, открыл сообщение.  
 **Если хочешь встретиться до начала соревнований, приходи в 10 к входу в зал.**

Санджи улыбнулся. Написал в ответ:  
 **Договорились. Мне держать в руках красную гвоздику, чтобы ты меня узнал?**

**Завитушка, я без проблем найду тебя в любой толпе. Просто буду высматривать самого странного.  
**  
Прищурив глаза, Санджи с чувством напечатал:  
 **И это говорит человек с волосами цвета морской капусты.**

**Если ты думаешь, что зеленые волосы — это странно, тебе стоит почаще выходить из дома.**

**Угу, стану я принимать советы от того, кто в свой выходной дерется на мечах в маскарадном костюме.**

Санджи ухмыльнулся и отправил вдогонку:  
 **А ты точно не косплеер? Все признаки налицо.**

**Иди в жопу завитушка.**

**Попозже. А ты когда-нибудь трахался в экипировке для кендо?**

Прошла почти минута, прежде чем Зоро ответил.  
 **Понятно. Я передумал, пожалуй, приглашать тебя сегодня — плохая идея.**

Санджи фыркнул.  
 **Слишком поздно. Встретимся у входа в 10.**

Мгновение поколебавшись, он добавил:  
 **Жду с нетерпением.**

Зоро ответил коротко, но многообещающе:  
 **Хорошо. До встречи.**

У Санджи не заняло много времени закончить завтрак и нацепить на себя несколько слоев одежды, чтобы по зимнему холоду совершить путешествие через весь город. На улице было пасмурно, серо и сыро, но, к счастью, Санджи не пришлось далеко идти пешком и ждать нужного автобуса. Он купил билет до кампуса колледжа, где располагался спортивный зал, и опустился на сиденье у окна. Он захватил с собой наушники и теперь, воткнув их в телефон, прокрутил плейлист, выбрал трек, нажал воспроизведение. Музыка стала саундтреком к улицам города, проплывающим за окном. Он не вслушивался, какие именно песни играют, ему просто был нужен фоновый шум.

На этот раз он не нервничал. Он очень хотел увидеться с Зоро, провести с ним время. После их прошлого свидания он понял, что влечение, которое он испытывал к Зоро, — настоящее и, как ему кажется, обоюдное. А уж секс… восхитительный. Санджи стоило лишь представить Зоро, лежащего в его кровати, стонущего, и его тут же обдавало жаром. И если сегодня всё пройдет хорошо, то после соревнований они пойдут куда-нибудь перекусить или выпить, а потом — Санджи очень надеялся — события примут ожидаемый оборот, потому что Санджи хотел исследовать своими губами каждый сантиметр кожи Зоро.

_Ммм… Вот чёрт._

Санджи поймал себя на том, что закрыл глаза. И слишком углубился в предвкушение деталей, пускай автобус и шёл полупустой.

Чтобы отвлечься, он оглядел салон. Перед ним сидели два парня, на вид лет двадцать с небольшим, и оба держали на коленях набитые спортивные сумки. К каждой сумке было привязано по длинному футляру, какой Санджи однажды видел у Зоро в шкафчике.  
 _Хм, судя по всему, они тоже едут на турнир._

Несколько мгновений он рассматривал своих попутчиков. Они болтали друг с другом, смеялись и совершенно не переживали по поводу предстоящих соревнований. Может, это такая типичная черта для всех бойцов кендо? Зоро определенно не испытывал проблем по этому поводу. Санджи вспомнились его слова, сказанные в прошлую встречу:

_— Раз ты кендока, ты всегда приходишь туда за победой._

Один из парней стукнул другого по плечу, и оба громко рассмеялись. Санджи перевел взгляд за окно автобуса. Он вдруг понял, что слегка нервничает: не из-за встречи с Зоро, но потому, что осмелился вторгнуться на его территорию. Потому, что — Зоро сказал об этом однозначно — кендо составляло важную часть его жизни. Так что, если Санджи пойдет на это соревнование, а оно окажется скукой смертной, то будет крайне неловко.

Но он заранее подготовился, памятуя о совете Зоро, что ему станет интереснее следить за турниром, если у него появится хоть какое-то представление о проиходящем. За неделю он изучил дюжину записей с матчей по кендо и просмотрел несколько сайтов, чтобы разобраться в правилах и японских терминах. Оказалось довольно сложно. Единственное, что Санджи смог вынести для себя  кендо настолько же завязано на манере ведения боя, насколько и на точности удара в определенную область тела противника. Ну, а ещё надо время от времени громко кричать, чтобы отвлекать оппонента.

Санджи понял, что хмурится в окно. Он глубоко вздохнул.  
 _Да к чёрту. Я хочу посмотреть на соревнования Зоро. Это самое важное. Надеюсь, после окончания мы быстро разберемся с обсуждением результатов и перейдем к другим темам. Ещё какое-то время мой кендо-блеф продержится, а потом придется что-то придумывать._

К моменту, когда автобус подъехал к остановке у кампуса колледжа, Санджи спрятал свои сомнения и мысленно настроился если уж не кинуться в мир кендо с распростертыми объятиями, то, по крайней мере, открыться той его части, в которой находился Зоро.  
Стоило ему оказаться на тротуаре, он тут же увидел тех двух парней, которые сидели перед ним в автобусе. Они направились в сторону маленького островка зелени — парка, расчерченного тропинками и окруженного зданиями со всех сторон.  
Санджи на секунду остановился закурить и пошёл вслед за ними.

В какой-то момент его провожатые завернули за угол здания и исчезли из виду. Санджи направился за ними, по дороге разглядывая кампус. Он выглядел довольно современным: дома новые, деревья в парке, который он только что миновал, — недавно высаженные молодые саженцы. Он прошёл мимо группы студентов, которые шли ему навстречу со стаканчиками кофе в руках — они громко болтали, смеялись и рассказывали друг другу о своих приключениях прошлой ночью.

Место было хорошее, даже приятное. Приятнее, чем тот колледж, куда он ходил ради изучения технологии пищевого производства и кулинарных искусств, ещё давно, когда жил у Зеффа. Ему пришлось выбрать колледж недалеко от дома, потому что жить в кампусе оказалось ему не по карману. Что доставляло огромное неудобство по тысяче причин, и не в последнюю очередь потому, что захоти он с кем-нибудь замутить, то не смог бы пригласить к себе в гости. Ведь ничто не убивало настроение быстрее, чем Зефф, который маячил за спиной, отпуская грубоватые шуточки на тему внешнего вида гостей — кого бы Санджи ни приводил домой — или же делился откровенно неуместными историями из его сопливого детства. А стоило только Санджи осознать свою бисексуальность, проводить свидание дома стало тем ещё квестом на выживание. Ещё очень долго он старался по-максимуму всё скрывать от Зеффа, потому что не мог предсказать, как тот среагирует на ситуацию в целом, и совершенно не горел желанием помимо учебных сложностей иметь дело ещё и с этим фонтаном дерьма.

Но, как в итоге выяснилось, старый хрен воспринял всё как должное  Санджи пришёл к выводу, что это его типичное поведение. Когда Санджи наконец обо всём рассказал, Зефф лишь кивнул, на секунду оторвав взгляд от бухгалтерии ресторана.  
— Не удивлен. Ты, паршивец, как обычно, да, не ищешь легких путей?  
— Это не сложный путь, старый ты хрен. Я бисексуал. Я просто решил сказать тебе честно, чтобы ты, когда я однажды приведу домой парня, не наложил от страха в штаны.  
Зефф проворчал:  
— Да всё равно. Мне плевать. До тех пор, пока ты не обрюхатил случайно какую-нибудь девицу и не очутился в диспансере с ЗПП… Ты знаешь, как этого избежать, если только ты не настолько дурак, чтобы по пьяни или под травой прыгать в кровать с незнакомцами.   
Санджи сжал кулаки.  
— Во-первых, я так не делаю. Во-вторых, пожалуйста, давай мы с тобой больше никогда не будем говорить о сексе.  
— Отлично, я только за. Ты первый поднял этот вопрос, — и, оставив последнее слово за собой, Зефф снова вернулся к бухгалтерии.

Санджи прикрыл глаза, вспоминая этот разговор.  
 _Зефф, чёрт бы его побрал._

Санджи втянул полные легкие дыма, чтобы ощущения вернули его в реальность. Напряг плечи и размял шею. Когда он собрался с мыслями и посмотрел вперёд, то понял, что ноги как раз привели его к месту назначения. Перед ним, в паре сотен метров, за мощеным двором высился стеклянный фасад, который примыкал к большому квадратному зданию. Несколько человек с сумками через плечо, в том числе и уже знакомые парни из автобуса, входили в широкие центральные двери. Когда Санджи подошёл ближе, он увидел на фасаде пару рекламных плакатов с надписью:

ГОРОДСКАЯ АССОЦИАЦИЯ КЕНДО  
СОРЕВНОВАНИЯ ПО КЕНДО.

Перед зданием небольшими группами стояли люди и о чем-то разговаривали. Один из них повернулся, немного сдвинулся вбок, и внезапно Санджи увидел знакомые зеленые волосы.  
 _Как будто мне тебя будет сложно найти._

Он в последний раз затянулся, щелчком скинул сигарету на землю и затушил ее ботинком, после чего неторопливо направился в сторону той компании, где находился Зоро. Тот стоял боком к Санджи и был явно увлечен разговором. Когда Санджи подошёл чуть ближе, что-то привлекло внимание Зоро: он обернулся и увидел, как Санджи к ним приближается. На лице у него появилась улыбка; когда Санджи встал рядом, Зоро ему кивнул:  
— Кок. Ты пришёл.  
Санджи тоже улыбнулся:  
— Не всем требуется собака-поводырь, чтобы найти в городе нужное место.  
Зоро бросил на него выразительный взгляд. Стоящий рядом с ним парень — один из тех, с кем Зоро разговаривал — громко рассмеялся.  
— Мужик, а он, кажется, неплохо тебя знает!  
— Все такие дохрена остроумные, — прокомментировал Зоро, вскинув бровь. — Ребята, это Санджи. Не судите по первому впечатлению, он не настолько придурок, как кажется сначала. А ещё он неплохо готовит.  
— Благодарю покорно, голова-трава, я и сам могу представиться, — Санджи пожал руку парню, который к нему обращался. Когда тот повернулся к Санджи, на его левой щеке обнаружилась татуировка в виде какого-то японского символа. — И, к вашему сведению, я не просто «неплохо готовлю», я профессиональный — и хороший, чёрт побери, повар. Рад познакомиться.  
— Я Джонни, — представился ухмыляющийся парень. — Тоже рад. Зоро нам рассказывал, как вы впервые встретились.  
— Ага, горячая ночка была! — вступил второй парень, остриженный почти налысо, с красной банданой, жгутом повязанной вокруг головы. Он осторожно подался вперёд — Санджи заметил, что он на костылях. — Я Ёсаку. Тебя в самом деле из-за него уволили?  
— Ага. И это он мне ещё не компенсировал, — Санджи ухмыльнулся, глядя на Зоро, и пожал руку Ёсаку. — Как ты считаешь?  
Зоро проворчал:  
— Ты сам решил вмешаться.  
— Там было два варианта: или так, или наблюдать, как передо мной происходит смертоубийство.  
Зоро закатил глаза, но воздержался от дальнейших комментариев.  
Джонни кивнул Санджи:  
— Ты сегодня пришёл посмотреть на наши соревнования?  
— Да, — Санджи оглядел объемные спортивные сумки, которые висели на плече у Зоро и Джонни, и знакомые длинные чехлы для шинаев, как у тех ребят из автобуса. — Зоро говорил, что утром групповые матчи, я правильно помню?  
Джонни кивнул:  
— Угу, я и Зоро выступаем от команды нашего додзё.  
Санджи взглянул на Ёсаку — тот криво ему улыбнулся.  
— Я сегодня вне игры, — он махнул на свое правое колено: — разрыв крестообразной связки. Один придурок выполнял тай-атари* и врезался в меня со всей дури.  
Санджи сочувственно поморщился:  
— Блин… Паршиво.  
— Вот-вот. Три месяца уже прошло… У меня была операция, я часами делаю физиотерапию, но врачи считают, что пройдет ещё как минимум пара месяцев, прежде чем я смогу вернуться к кендо.  
— Ты справишься, Ёсаку, — ободрил друга Зоро. — Просто дай себе время как следует восстановиться.  
— Сказал мне человек, который однажды продолжил соревнование, хотя у него была сломана ключица, — ухмыльнулся Ёсаку.  
Зоро пожал плечами:  
— Важный турнир был.  
— А когда он для тебя не важный?  
Джонни похлопал Зоро по плечу и ткнул пальцем себе за спину, указывая на главные двери.  
— Нам пора выдвигаться. Церемония открытия через двадцать минут, нам лучше не опаздывать.  
— Ладно, давай, — Зоро кивнул и перевел взгляд на Санджи: — Увидимся с вами в перерыве.  
— Хорошо, — Санджи ему улыбнулся. — Удачи.  
Уверенность, с которой Зоро улыбнулся ему в ответ, уже стала привычной для Санджи.  
— Спасибо. Пошли, Джонни, — сказал Зоро, и они вдвоем ушли готовиться. Ёсаку посмотрел на Санджи:  
— Ну что ж… Пожалуй, нам тоже надо идти внутрь, найти места. Может, ты хочешь взять с собой кофе?  
— Нет, спасибо, — Санджи медленно последовал за Ёсаку к входу в зал. Было заметно, что Ёсаку не может нормально опираться на правую ногу, но он ловко управлялся с костылями. Они прошли по коридору и у стойки регистрации встали за билетами.

Санджи кивнул на колено Ёсаку:  
— Ты сказал, что тебе придется ещё пару месяцев восстанавливаться, прежде чем можно будет вернуться к кендо… Ты, наверное, расстроен.  
— Ужасно расстроен, — хмурый Ёсаку получил свой билет и подвинулся, чтобы Санджи тоже смог расплатиться. — Когда это произошло, мне было охренеть как больно, так что на две недели я и думать забыл обо всём. А потом мне сделали операцию, и ещё это лечение… Но когда они сказали мне, что потребуется как минимум четыре месяца, а то и полгода, прежде чем я снова смогу выйти на бой — чувак, я был просто в бешенстве.  
— Так это просто несчастный случай? Зоро говорил, что в кендо редко случаются серьезные травмы Что эти, м-м-м, судьи страшно строги к любым нарушениям.  
— Шинпан? Ну да, они обычно слетаются на тебя, как стервятники, если видят, что ты делаешь что-то запрещённое. Но это ведь боевой вид спорта, понимаешь? Всякое случается, — Ёсаку пожал плечами. — Тот парень, который меня ударил, не получил от своего сенсея даже выговора. Некоторые додзё просто практикуют жёсткий подход. Я имею в виду, что парень, конечно, потерял шиай, и шинпан объявил ему хансоку* за то, что он настолько сильно врезался в меня, что я получил травму. Но вообще тай-атари — разрешенная техника, мы постоянно ее используем.

Теперь они шли по коридору, который вел к главному залу, где проходил турнир. Туда направлялись и остальные зрители, кто-то любезно придержал распашные двери для Ёсаку, когда он выполнял пируэты на своих костылях. Ёсаку с улыбкой поблагодарил и пошёл дальше.  
— Что до подобной херни — она редко встречается… Ну, я так думаю, серьезные травмы происходят не слишком часто. Но одной хватает с лихвой, — уныло добавил Ёсаку.  
Санджи был склонен согласиться:  
— Определенно.  
— А ведь я оказался не у дел не только в кендо. Мне пришлось взять больничный и на работе. Моя страховка покрывает только самое основное, мне не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как отстегнуть целое состояние за физиотерапию. К счастью, я нашёл парня, который сейчас учится на врача и ему нужны люди, на которых он будет нарабатывать практику … У него золотые руки, но поскольку он только начинает заниматься лечением спортивных травм, мы смогли с ним договориться. Я работаю с ним всего несколько недель, но уже чувствую разницу.  
— Здорово, — они наконец добрались до главного зала, двери в который были открыты настежь. — Но из-за этого не работать месяцами… Звучит жутко. Не думаю, что я бы смог заниматься спортом, где нужно было бы так рисковать.  
Ёсаку вздохнул:  
— Ну, не буду притворяться, мне это нелегко дается. Я в свое время кое-что отложил, но если бы не Джонни, я был бы в полной заднице.  
— Он тебе одолжил денег?  
— Да. Обычно мы работаем вместе. Мы охотники за головами, — заметив недоуменный взгляд Санджи, Ёсаку пояснил: — Мы ловим людей, которые сбежали из-под залога, и приводим их в суд или в местное отделение.  
— По-моему, это не похоже на безопасную работу, — Санджи вскинул бровь. — Кендо, охота за преступниками… Тебе будто по кайфу ходить по грани.  
Ёсаку рассмеялся.  
— Мы не ведь выслеживаем опасных маньяков. Ты выбираешь нарушителя, который, как ты считаешь, принесет тебе достаточное вознаграждение, чтобы покрыть риск. И мы всегда работаем в паре, а это хорошая подстраховка. За исключением трёх последних месяцев, когда я выбыл из игры… Теперь Джонни пришлось работать с другими ребятами, для пущей надежности. Сейчас, когда дело доходит до того, чтобы делать что-то физически, я пас — я даже не могу водить — но могу помочь с расследованием, могу искать инфу про то, где эти говнюки были или где могут прятаться. Ну, сам понимаешь, сидеть за компом, копаться в базах данных. Скучно до смерти, но так я хотя бы что-то делаю.

И вот перед ними большой зал, пол уже поделили на квадраты с помощью специальной ленты — Санджи решил, что это будут зоны для состязаний. На одной стороне зала стоял ряд столов, за которым расположились судьи; они перебирали бумаги, время от времени наклоняясь друг к другу, чтобы что-то обсудить. На другой стороне, вдоль всей стены, в несколько ярусов выстроились сиденья для зрителей, и некоторые из них уже были заняты.

Санджи кивнул на первый ряд, где ещё пустовали места.  
— Может, туда? Тебе с костылями будет удобнее, чем карабкаться наверх.  
— Да, хорошая идея, — Ёсаку весьма проворно добрался до одного из свободных сидений, осторожно опустился на кресло, вздохнул и уложил костыли на пол под ноги. — Уф, вот так-то лучше. Довольно утомительно прыгать на этой фигне.  
— Могу себе представить, — Санджи оглядел зал, посмотрел на других зрителей: всё разнообразие возрастов и типажей: от семей с детьми до студентов и пожилых людей. — Похоже, это довольно популярное мероприятие. Сюда всегда так много людей приходит?  
Ёсаку кивнул:  
— Угу. Обычно на соревнования собирается целая толпа, особенно если это турнир между несколькими местными додзё, как сегодня.  
— А вы с Джонни занимаетесь в том же додзё, что и Зоро?  
— Ага. Мы с Джонни в Когаку-Кан уже несколько лет. Хорошее додзё: Такахаши-сенсей отличный тренер, — Ёсаку умыльнулся. — И с тех пор, как наш братишка Зоро пришёл в прошлом году, всем пришлось резко прокачаться. Уж он точно не берет пленных.  
Санджи улыбнулся:  
— Он настолько хорош?  
Ёсаку фыркнул:  
— Посмотришь на него сегодня и сам поймешь.  
Пожав плечами, Санджи кивнул на расчерченный квадратами пол зала.  
— Мне хочется посмотреть, как это всё выглядит в целом. Но, признаться, я практически ничего не знаю про кендо. На этой неделе я посмотрел тонну видео на ютубе, но это не настолько простой вид спорта, чтобы разобраться самостоятельно.  
— Всё не настолько сложно, если ты понимаешь основы, — ответил ему Ёсаку. — Ты ведь знаешь про части тела, куда можно бить?  
— Ну, вроде как да, — Санджи обратился к своим куцым знаниям. — Чтобы тебе засчитали победу, надо попасть сопернику в голову, по запястью или в бок.  
— Угу, мен, котэ, до*, — Ёсаку кивнул. — Есть ещё один вид удара — цуки, в горло. Но такой удар, как считается, могут применять только очень опытные кендока, потому что если ты ошибешься, то твой соперник ещё долго будет расхлебывать последствия.  
Санджи вскинул бровь:  
— Звучит не очень. Целиться шинаем в горло живого человека? Жесть.  
— Именно поэтому с цуки ты должен очень хорошо знать, что именно ты делаешь. В этой технике ты метишь в цуки дарэ*, которое принимает на себя удар. То же самое с другими частями тела. Тебя защищает надетое богу*, — Ёсаку на мгновение задумался, а потом добавил: — Ну, по большей части.  
— Ясно… Но вот что я так и не понял: как судьи порой решают, кто именно выиграл? На тех видео, которые я смотрел, я порой даже не успевал заметить удар — настолько бойцы были быстрыми. А на других, казалось, сделали хороший удар, но не победили.  
Ёсаку кивнул:  
— Именно поэтому нужно, чтобы матч судили три шинпан, три человека, которые сами по себе отличные кендока. Три пары глаз и хорошее понимание внутренней кухни. Потому что это не только про красивый удар в нужное место, чтобы получить иппон — чтобы заработать победное очко, у тебя должна быть правильная поза, хороший заншин и так далее, сюда многое входит.  
— А что может вызвать недовольство у шинпан?  
— Какое-нибудь серьезное нарушение правил, за которое тебе влепят штраф. Если у тебя наберется два, то твой соперник получит дополнительное очко.  
— Чтобы выиграть матч, нужно два очка?  
— Кто первым наберет два очка, тот и одержит победу… Если же к концу матча только один из бойцов получит иппон, то победит он. А если равное количество очков, то тогда есть три варианта развития событий …  
Санджи вскинул руки:  
— Так, хватит, слишком много информации. Давай с этого момента я просто буду спрашивать тебя, если чего-то не пойму?  
Ёсаку слегка смутился и улыбнулся:  
— Извини, чувак. Кендо — очень крутой спорт, стоит тебе только в нем разобраться.  
— Я готов в этом убедиться, — Санджи улыбнулся ему в ответ. — Вот только мой мозг не в состоянии переварить столько деталей за один раз.  
Вдруг зрители на трибунах заволновались, от дверей раздался шум, и Санджи с Ёсаку обернулись: несколько десятков людей входили в помещение — участники соревнований, одетые в костюмы для кендо, и люди в обычной одежде, которые несли красные и белые флаги — их Санджи узнал по своим видео.  
— Эти ребята с флагами — шинпан, я правильно понимаю?  
— Ага.  
Санджи проводил глазами участников, которые прошли в зал и встали вдоль стен. Они всё так же держались группами, видимо, представляли команду от додзё. Внезапно он заметил Зоро, вставшего в конец ряда с товарищами. Санджи дернул уголком рта. Он смотрел записи соревнований и видел достаточно кендока, чтобы привыкнуть к виду черных курток свободного кроя и широких штанов… Но Зоро в кендоги и хакама оказался явлением совсём другого порядка. Команды пошли к своим обозначенным зонам, а Санджи не отводил взгляда от Зоро.  
 _Ну… выглядит на удивление привлекательно._

Команды выстроились перед шинпан, все участники повернулись к столам, где сидели судьи и синхронно им поклонились. Затем один из судей встал и произнес приветственную речь, витиеватую по форме и скупую по содержанию, так что Санджи ее прослушал. По счастью она не продлилась долго, и сразу по ее окончанию команды и шинпан распределились по залу.  
Ёсаку ткнул куда-то в толпу:  
— Смотри, вон там Такаши-сенсей.  
Санджи посмотрел в ту сторону: коренастый азиат, стриженый ежиком, сидел на стуле рядом с командой Зоро и Джонни. Такахаши был в форме для кендо, как и его ученики.  
— Он сегодня тоже выступает?  
— Нет. В конце утренней части будет джигейко*, он примет в нем участие, — и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Санджи Ёсаку пояснил: — Ну, это как свободный спарринг. Отличная возможность бросить вызов более сильному противнику.

Команда Когаку-Кан переместилась на небольшие маты, которые лежали на полу, и встала лицом к команде соперников из другого додзё. Два ровных ряда кендока поклонились друг другу, потом все бойцы положили на маты свои шинаи и остальное снаряжение, после чего опустились на колени. Большинство кендока уже надели полную защиту, но Санджи заметил, что Зоро ещё к ним не присоединился.  
— Зоро не участвует в этом раунде?  
— Участвует, но он тайшо, он дерется последним, — Ёсаку стал загибать пальцы: — Сначала идут сенпо, потом джихо — это у нас Джонни. Чукен третьими, фукушо четвертыми, а потом тайшо. В сильной команде важны все участники, но если ты тайшо, то ты должен делать всё идеально… Особенно, если ребята, которые выступали перед тобой, не добрали очков, вот тогда тебе предстоит задать жару. Но даже если твоя команда выигрывает, ситуация не меняется — если ты тайшо, подразумевается, что ты покажешь всем высший пилотаж. Это дело чести.  
Санджи снова перевел взгляд на Зоро:  
— Судя по всему, это довольно ответственная роль.  
— Ага. Но не сказать, что остальная команда прохлаждается. Быть сенпо страшно до жути, потому что тебе надо идти первым и сразу сделать всё правильно. Если сенпо облажается, то джихо придется расхлёбывать его ошибки. То же самое и с чукен… Также многое зависит от того, с какой командой вы столкнулись. В смысле, куда они поставят своих самых сильных бойцов. Масса вариантов тактики, которые можно использовать.

К тому времени по одному кендока от каждой команды разминалось и растягивалось в сторонке, лица обоих бойцов закрывали специальные решетки на шлеме. В центре размеченного квадрата трое шинпан что-то обсуждали между собой, затем они вышли на позицию с красными и белыми флагами. Санджи снова глянул на бойцов, стоявших по краям площадки: у члена команды Когаку-Кан между лопаток свисала красная лента, у его соперника — белая.  
— Значит, мы болеем за красную команду.  
— Угу. Но имей в виду, громко болеть тут не принято.  
Санджи одарил его взглядом:  
— А что же позволяется зрителям? Вежливо улыбаться? Выразительно пучить глаза?  
— Можно хлопать, — предложил Ёсаку.  
— На удивление сдержанная реакция для спорта, где тебе надо кричать на соперника и в прямом смысле лупить его бамбуковым мечом.  
Ёсаку пожал плечами:  
— Чувак, ну вот как есть. Кендо ведь не только спорт, это целый образ жизни. Ты же знаешь, что именно означает кендо.  
— Я думал, это значит что-то вроде «владение мечом».  
— Ну, да, буквально, если ты просто переводишь слово «кендо». Путь меча. Однако в нем заложено больше, чем просто техника владения мечом, тут и многое другое. Строгая дисциплина, особенный мысленный и духовный настрой, — Ёсаку криво усмехнулся: — в чем я не особо хорош, если честно. Но действительно сильные кенши способны полностью погружаться в это состояние. Ты увидишь, когда они будут драться: это совершенно другой уровень.  
Слово, которое употребил Ёсаку, показалось Санджи знакомым, но ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сориентироваться. Ему вспомнилось, как Зоро говорил что-то подобное в канун Нового года, когда они шли Санджи домой.  
— Некоторые сцены драк реально отличные. Мифуне мог двигаться как кенши.  
Санджи взглянул на Ёсаку:  
— Кенши? Они чем-то отличаются от кендока? В смысле, уровень бойца выше?  
Ёсаку задумчиво почесал пальцем щеку.  
— Не совсем. Это больше про… Ну, в общем, кендока — общее название для всех, кто практикует кендо. Но кенши — более старое слово, я бы сказал, наследие эпохи самураев. Оно означает «мечник». Большинство людей говорят «кендока», но самых опытных бойцов порой называют кенши или сенсей. Обычно так демонстрируют уважение.

Санджи отметил себе на будущее этот факт. Он не отрывал взгляда от двух кендока, которые вышли в квадрат для схватки. Соперники замерли на секунду, коротко поклонились друг другу, а затем разошлись к двум линиям на полу — в паре метров друг о друга. Каждый кендока аккуратно переложил шинай из правой руки в левую; они синхронно вытащили мечи из ножен и опустились на корточки.  
— Это сонкё, — подсказал Ёсаку, который сегодня выступал суфлёром, — Мы всегда так делаем в начале и в конце шиая.

Санджи кивнул, по-прежнему следя за кендока — а те встали, всё так же синхронно, стремительно двинулись навстречу друг другу и скрестили шинаи с характерным деревянным звуком. И с этого момента он успевал запечатлевать только отдельные моменты: вот один из кендока наваливается вперёд, а второй, по-видимому, отступает, но вдруг они, пройдя несколько метров, меняются ролями. Оба бойца застывают в полной неподвижности, кончики их мечей едва соприкасаются, осторожно скользят вдоль друг друга в поисках слабого места, и вдруг неожиданно происходит обмен ударами, парирование и контр-атака.

Шинпан поднял вверх красные флаги, отмечая победное очко, при этом финальный удар кендока из команды Когаку-Кан оказался настолько молниеносным, что Санджи даже не смог его толком разглядеть. Но он тоже зааплодировал и вопросительно взглянул на Ёсаку — тот наклонился к нему и, хлопая в ладоши, уголком рта прокомментировал:  
— Удар котэ. Чисто выполнено.  
Свист обозначил конец шиай: оба кендока вышли к центру площадки, после чего сделали шаг назад и коротко поклонились друг другу. Они разошлись по своим командам. Первые участники ещё не успели опуститься на маты, как вторые уже встали и заняли свои места на площадке. Ёсаку подался вперёд и пробормотал:  
— Давай, Джонни.

И вот опять два кендока стремительно столкнулись друг с другом. Оппонент Джонни оказался чуть выше, чем сам Джонни, но они оба, насколько Санджи мог судить, выступали на равных; и через минуту с начала боя шинпан подняли красные флаги, сигнализируя о победе. Чуть позже следующее победное очко ушло к белой команде, а Ёсаку тихо застонал. Бойцы двигались по площадке туда — сюда, их столкновения сопровождали звуки ударов бамбука о бамбук, шлепанье босых ног по деревянному настилу и громкие крики после каждого выпада. Наконец Джонни в быстром финте поразил соперника, и красные флаги взметнулись вверх, а Ёсаку откинулся назад с ухмылкой и присоединился к всеобщим аплодисментам.  
— Так держать, братиш.

Когда третьи кендока от каждой команды вышли на площадку, Санджи перевел взгляд на маты, где члены команды Когаку-Кан сидели, скрестив ноги. Конец ряда замыкал Зоро и наблюдал начало следующего поединка. Через некоторое время он наклонился к небольшой куче богу у колена и вытянул из нее широкий лоскут из черной ткани. Он сложил его треугольником, повязал вокруг головы, быстро и аккуратно завернул со всех сторон и ловко уложил обратно лишнюю ткань. В конце он слегка поправил бандану, чтобы сидела как надо. Его собственный маленький ритуал перед боем, отточенный до полного автоматизма.  
Санджи продолжал наблюдать, а Зоро тем временем взял свой шлем, опустил его на голову и затянул завязки так, чтобы ничего не болталось. Закончив с мен*, он надел обе перчатки, сперва левую. Каждое его движение было продуманным, четким, как он только что обращался с защитой на голову.

Санджи так увлекся зрелищем облачения Зоро, что пропустил исход событий в поединке, который проходил прямо перед ними. И только когда шинпан объявил перерыв, и все захлопали, он огляделся.  
— О, а кто выиграл?  
— Другая команда, — Ёсаку по-прежнему не выглядел расстроенным. — Всё нормально, мы по-прежнему впереди.

После перерыва на площадку вышли четвертые бойцы от каждой команды, а пятые тем временем поднялись со своих мест и стали разогреваться перед схваткой: разминались, прогуливались рядом с командой, держа шинаи в левой руке. У каждого участника на той части защиты, которая прикрывала бедра и крепилась к талии, было написано его имя и название команды, а между лопаток свисала белая или красная лента.

Наблюдая за тем, как Зоро разминает руки и слегка прыгает на пятках — он был босиком — Санджи неожиданно для себя понял, что начинает волноваться. Пока шёл четвертый шиай, он всё пытался разглядеть выражение лица Зоро, но через эту плотную металлическую сетку на шлеме для кендо было невозможно что-то разглядеть, в лучшем случае — лишь общие черты человека. Разминка Зоро, по-видимому, закончилась, и он медленно прогуливался вперёд-назад, повернув голову к площадке — следил за ходом поединка сокомандника.  
Ёсаку, сидящий рядом с Санджи, со свистом выдохнул:  
— Ух, хороший удар.  
Раздались аплодисменты, Санджи присоединился к бурным овациям и, наклонившись вбок, шепотом спросил:  
— Мы всё ещё выигрываем?  
— Очко ушло в другую команду, дружище. Так что события могут пойти как угодно, — Ёсаку пожал плечами. — Но в любом случае, это был реально крутой удар мен.  
— А… — Санджи перевел взгляд на продолжающийся шиай. Кендока из белой команды почти на полголовы возвышался над соперником из Когаку-Кан, у которого на защите виднелось МИУРА. — Кажется, ваш Миура вытянул короткую соломинку… У его соперника преимущество в росте.  
— Это вообще не имеет значения, — Ёсаку пожал плечами, не отрывая взгляда от событий, которые разворачивались перед ними.  
— Серьезно? Более длинные руки должны помогать лучше дотягиваться.  
— Не поможет, если ты медленный или плохо работаешь ногами, — со стороны площадки раздался стук, и Ёсаку моргнул: — Но этот парень довольно быстрый.  
Остаток матча прошёл без побед, и по итогу оба кендока разошлись и поклонились друг другу. Санджи посмотрел на Ёсаку:  
— Выходит, каждая команда выиграла по два раза?  
Ёсаку кивнул:  
— По два раза выиграла и по три очка получила. Так что Зоро должен выиграть свой шиай, — он показал на кендока из белой команды, который выходил на площадку. — Это Сакамура. Я видел его матчи раньше, он хорош.

Оба кендока склонились в поклоне, потом вскинули свои шинаи и соприкоснулись кончиками. В следующую секунду соперник Зоро кинулся вперёд, целясь прямо ему в шлем… Раздалось резкое _треск!_ от удара бамбука о лакированную броню, и шинпан резко подняли красные флаги.  
— Стоп, что… — Санджи захлопал вместе со всеми и понял, что Зоро уже каким-то образом заработал очко, но сам он совершенно пропустил решающий удар, не разглядев его за скоростью шинаев. — Зоро его уже победил?  
— Удар в корпус, Сакамуре пришло в правый бок. Красота-а-а, — Ёсаку расплылся в удовлетворенной ухмылке. — Смотри, Сакамура совсем взбесился. Это нам на руку.

Когда кендока вновь сошлись, Санджи не смог заметить никакого дополнительного напряжения на фоне общей агрессии, учитывая, что до сих пор каждый матч состоял из стука шинаев, топота босых ног и громких выкриков во время ударов. Но он увидел, что Ёсаку оказался абсолютно прав насчет того, что тайшо необходимо показывать высший класс кендо. До сих пор все участники, насколько Санджи мог судить, демонстрировали хорошую подготовку: быстрые, гибкие, сильные. Но стало очевидно, что на последний бой каждое додзё выставило своих сильнейших кендока, и ни один из них не планировал подводить команду. Они сходились и расходились, кружили вокруг друг друга, менялись, атаковали и парировали; ноги глухо стучали по полу. Очередной обмен ударами, но красные и белые флаги остались неподвижны; кендока встретились лицом к лицу, шинаи скрестились, каждый боец громко рыкнул, будто нанося удар. Санджи услышал, как голос Зоро срезонировал, яростный и мощный — а затем кендока отскочили в разные стороны и продолжили двигаться, возобновив свой ожесточенный танец.

_Охренеть._

Изначально Санджи собирался скучать на турнире. Он приготовился надеть свое самое вежливое выражение умеренной заинтересованности и не слишком уж часто поглядывать на часы. Он даже был готов поднапрячься и задать несколько вопросов о вещах, в которых совершенно не разбирается. Но к чему он совершенно не был готов, так это увидеть, как Зоро дерется.  
Потому что это было потрясающе.  
Зоро двигался, будто огонь, который вознамерился сжечь всё на своем пути. Или застывал неподвижно, едва касаясь шинаем своего противника, спокойный, словно вода, замершая на краю чашки за секунду до того, как пролиться. Сфокусированный, словно солнечный свет, пропущенный через лупу, собранный настолько плотно, что готов воспламенить всё, к чему прикоснется.

Когда два кендока молниеносно перешли от полной неподвижности к движению столь быстрому, что его невозможно разглядеть, Санджи вдруг вспомнился один эпизод. В ту самую ночь накануне Нового года, когда Зоро пригвоздил нападавшего к барной стойке, двигаясь так стремительно, что глаза не успевали за его скоростью. Но теперь, здесь, на турнире кендо, Санджи видел, на что Зоро действительно способен. И это не походило на их спарринг на прошлой неделе, когда они несколько раундов возились друг с другом веселья ради и выясняли, кто будет сверху. Сейчас в Зоро чувствовалась голое намерение, и то было намерение одержать победу, и он не согласился бы на меньшее. Каждый его уверенный шаг босых ног на деревянном полу, каждый стремительный взмах шинаем говорил об этом. Линия плеч, прямой изгиб спины. Абсолютный контроль в неподвижности, молниеносная быстрота атак.

_Мне почти жалко его соперника._

На этой мысльи Санджи неудержимо расплылся в улыбке. Как повар он знал безупречность, он мог ее оценить. Он не так уж хорошо разбирался в кендо и лишь минуту наблюдал за боем Зоро, но он уже знал, что видит перед собой нечто восхитительное. Это всё равно, что слушать как звучит крещендо. Как пробовать изысканное блюдо, от вкуса которого мир вокруг замирает.  
Санджи вспомнилось, как в тот раз Зоро вытащил шинай из чехла в раздевалке зала, как на секунду взял его в руки. Санджи тогда посетило чувство какой-то целостности, гармонии. Ничего похожего на то, что он видел сейчас.

_Умелый. Хищный. Напряженный,_ — пронеслось у него в голове, пока он смотрел на Зоро.  
 _Сексуальный._

Санджи мотнул головой, словно хотел вычеркнуть последнюю мысль. Бесполезно.  
 _Определенно не скучно._

До конца матча ни один из кендока не получил дополнительного победного очка, несмотря на все атаки, которыми они активно обменивались: Зоро остался победителем. Когда бойцы поклонились друг другу, и зрители зааплодировали, Санджи тоже захлопал и спросил у Ёсаку:  
— Выходит, ваша команда победила?  
— Ага, Зоро их разделал подчистую, мы взяли три матча против двух. Плюс мы впереди по очкам, — Ёсаку хлопал и ухмылялся. — День хорошо начинается.

Санджи перевел взгляд на команду Когаку-Кан. Зоро к ним вернулся, и теперь команды выстроились по обе стороны площадки, шагнули вперёд и поклонились друг другу, после чего отступили назад и зааплодировали в честь соперников. Затем кендока из Когаку-Кан отошли к своим матам, а другая команда сразу ушла в противоположную часть зала.  
Зоро, как и его сокомандники, вернулся на свое место и опустился на колени, положив шинай на пол. Зоро стянул коте, аккуратно сложил их на полу, расстегнул шлем и стянул его с головы, уложил поверх перчаток. Последней он размотал черную ткань с головы и, свернув ее, опустил на шлем. Санджи заметил, как Зоро глубоко вздохнул и повернулся к одному из членов команды, который обратился к нему с каким-то вопросом. В ответ Зоро улыбнулся и утвердительно кивнул, после чего снова перевел взгляд перед собой. Санджи увидел, что его волосы потемнели от пота.

— Ну, что думаешь? — вопрос Ёсаку застал Санджи врасплох. Он отвел взгляд от Зоро и попробовал сформулировать что-то более-менее вразумительное.   
— М-м… Круто.  
— Зоро очень крут, правда? Нам повезло, что он в нашей команде, — Ёсаку кивнул на кендока перед ними. — Я имею в виду, все ребята хороши, а вместе мы вообще супер-сильные… Но Зоро — это совершенно другой уровень. Он вполне бы мог выступать на региональных соревнованиях Федерации кендо или даже на национальных.  
Санджи совсем не удивился:  
— А он планирует?  
— Чёрт его знает, — Ёсаку, ухмыльнувшись, пожал плечами. — Но очень скоро здесь у него закончатся соперники из тех, кого он ещё не положил на обе лопатки.  
— М-м, — Санджи кивнул. — Но тот Сакамура выглядит довольно крепким.  
— Угу, он хорош. Я очень удивился, когда он пропустил удар в торс, держу пари, он сам взбесился. Он и братец Зоро уже дрались раньше — несколько месяцев назад на другом соревновании. Их шиай прошёл вничью, но в целом наша команда проиграла по очкам.  
— Так сегодня был матч-реванш?  
— Каждый матч — матч-реванш, — фыркнул Ёсаку, — когда надо выйти и выбить дух из другого парня. Так уж в кендо заведено.

Турнир шёл полными ходом всё утро, и команда Когаку-Кан по-прежнему двигалась к успеху. Санджи наблюдал поединок за поединком и начал лучше понимать, что происходит, можно сказать, вошёл в ритм. Система начисления очков всё так же оставалась для него непрозрачной — он представить себе не мог, как шинпан порой разбирают, кто именно нанес финальный удар — но в целом происходящее стало обретать смысл. Он даже начал подмечать небольшие различия в стилях боя у разных кендока: кто-то предпочитал наступать решительно, занимая много пространства, а другие выбирали твердые стабильные позиции, и ничто не могло их выбить из нее, даже столкновение с агрессивными соперниками. Санджи постепенно начинал понимать, о чем говорил Ёсаку, когда рассказывал про особый душевный настрой в кендо.  
Санджи вспомнилось, как в их первое после знакомства утром Зоро медитировал, сидя на коленях. И как он объяснял, зачем это делал.

_Как же он тогда сказал?_

Санджи покопался в памяти и вытащил нужное, наконец. Мушин, но шин. Разум без разума.  
Глядя на Зоро в бою, Санджи с трудом удавалось состыковать это зрелище с его видом на коленях и в медитации. С другой стороны, ещё Зоро говорил про концентрацию внимания, и тут Санджи всё понимал — у него такое бывало во время готовки, когда ему требовалось полностью сосредоточиться на подготовке ингредиентов, на инструментах в своих руках, на блюде, которое он создавал. Именно поэтому он не любил людей, имевших привычку во время работы отвлекать его бессмысленными разговорами.

Когда отыграли все командные матчи, Санджи без удивления увидел, что Когаку-Кан объявили победителями. Будь тут турнир по любому другому виду спорта, именно в этот момент в зале раздались бы оглушительные аплодисменты, но кендо оставалось кендо, так что зрители похлопали, а команды и организаторы официально поклонились, после чего разошлись в разные стороны. Большинство кендока стали выбирать себе партнеров для спарринга, обычно из числа представителей своего же додзё, но несколько человек нашли соперников из других команд. Санджи заметил, что Зоро подошёл к высокому пожилому человеку — сенсею от команды-конкурента — и обменялся с ним парой слов. Сенсей улыбнулся и кивнул, после чего они вдвоем отошли, чтобы надеть перчатки и шлемы.

Ёсаку толкнул его локтем в бок:  
— А вот сейчас джигейко. . Мы тоже можем пойти пообедать, тут есть неплохое кафе на территории университета. Или, может быть, пива?  
— Нет… Давай просто перекусим, — Санджи огляделся: остальные зрители поднимались со своих мест, забирая с собой куртки и сумки. — А сколько времени?  
— Без пятнадцати двенадцать. Индивидуальные шиай начнутся только после половины первого, у нас полно времени, — Ёсаку вскарабкался на костыли и кивнул в сторону кендока, которые стали спарринговать в зале. — Джонни и Зоро нас найдут.

Университетский кафетерий находился в двух минутах от спортзала. Как и все остальные здания кампуса, он был модерновым, с кучей столов и стульев и приятным фоновым гулом студентов, которые радуются выходным. Санджи и Ёсаку нашли столик недалеко от входной двери, чтобы перехватить ребят, когда те появятся. Еда — ничего особенно, но хотя бы свежеприготовленная: Санджи взял куриный салат напару с чашкой кофе и постарался не думать жестоко о тех, кто считает чрезмерное количество дешевого майонеза необходимой составляющей салата.

Он как раз доедал, когда Ёсаку вскинул руку и помахал через весь зал.  
— Эй! Джонни, Зоро, идите сюда!  
Санджи оглянулся: к ним направлялись двое. Они уже успели сменить форму на обычные спортивные штаны с толстовками — на них были логотипы додзё Когаку-Кан. Когда они подошли к столу, Ёсаку приподнялся, и они с Джонни звонко дали «пять» друг другу:  
— Ты красавчик, чувак!  
Зоро, глядя на них, улыбнулся, а потом перевел взгляд на Санджи. Тот ему кивнул:  
— Поздравляю с победой.  
— Спасибо, — Зоро посмотрел на прилавок с едой. — Я хочу взять что-нибудь перекусить. Вы что-то будете?  
— Нет, я уже поел, — Ёсаку качнул головой.  
— Бургер, картошку и колу, возьмешь мне? — Джонни выудил откуда-то горсть смятых купюр и протянул ему; Зоро их взял с недовольным ворчанием.

Санджи качнул своей пустой чашкой:  
— А я бы повторил.  
Зоро спросил, забирая чашку:  
— Тебе как обычно?  
— Нет, обезжиренный ванильный латте.  
Зоро смерил его взглядом:  
— А что-то попроще нельзя?  
Санджи оперся локтями на стол и, глядя на него снизу вверх, насмешливо ухмыльнулся:  
— Неужели могучего воина кендо бросает в дрожь от мысли запомнить столь сложный заказ? Или мне тебе записать?  
— Придурок, — Зоро закатил глаза. — Принесу я тебе твой дурацкий кофе.  
— И чтобы пены не слишком много! — крикнул Санджи вслед уходящему Зоро, потом повернулся обратно и наткнулся на лукавые усмешки Джонни и Ёсаку. — Что?  
Ёсаку качнул головой, а Джонни фыркнул:  
— Да ничего, чувак. Просто мы в благоговейном страхе перед твоим умением так обращаться с Зоро без получения тяжелых физических увечий.  
Санджи вскинул бровь:  
— А я произвел на вас впечатление легковеса? — он зловеще ухмыльнулся. — А Зоро разве не упоминал, что помимо готовки, я хорош ещё и в савате?  
Джонни моргнул.  
— Ого… Нет, он не говорил. Круто. Ты участвуешь в соревнованиях?  
— Нет. У меня нет времени. Но дерусь я весьма неплохо, — Санджи помедлил, а потом решил пойти ва-банк: — На прошлой неделе мы с Зоро спарринговали. Об этом он тоже не говорил?  
— Неа.  
— Надо же. Видели бы вы, как я уложил его на обе лопатки.  
— Да ладно! — Джонни громко рассмеялся, чем привлёк внимание людей за соседними столиками. — Ты его победил?  
— Два раза из трёх, — ухмыльнулся Санджи.  
— Ха, вот это прикол… — Джонни, заулыбавшись в ответ, откинулся на спинку стула. — Ты, должно быть, офигенно сильный боец, раз сумел его сбить с ног.  
— У меня была сильная мотивация, — пожал плечами Санджи.

Через пару минут Зоро вернулся, неся поднос с едой для себя и для Джонни, с кофе Санджи и двумя большими бутылками воды. Он расставил всё на столе, отложил поднос и сел на стул. Взяв одну из бутылок, он открутил крышку и залпом, без остановок, осушил ее до дна. Санджи, глоточками попивая свой латте, наблюдал за ним с улыбкой. Как только Зоро опустил на стол пустую бутылку и потянулся за второй, Санджи поинтересовался:  
— Жажда замучала?  
Зоро только кивнул и приступил к еде:  
— Да. Так бывает.  
— У тебя очень быстро может наступить обезвоживание, особенно на соревнованиях, — Джонни тоже успел взяться за колу, но он хотя бы перемежал ее жадным пережевыванием бургера и картошки. — Ты в кендоги потеешь, как мышь под метлой.  
— Угу, лучше не скажешь, — по запаху Санджи сказал бы, что никто из них не удосужился принять душ перед обедом. — Не говоря уже про запах. От вас, ребята, воняет.  
— Извини, чувак. У нас перед дневным шиайем не так много времени, чтобы перехватить пожевать, — Джонни ухмыльнулся, ничуть не смущенный.

Зоро проглотил то, что жевал, а в следующую секунду молниеносным движением перегнулся через стол и, обхватив Санджи за шею, потащил его на себя.  
— Что за дурные манеры, кок. Ну-ка, извинись перед моим другом.  
— Твою мать! — Санджи попробовал вырваться, но рука Зоро крепко его держала. — Помогите, на меня напал мох-мутант!  
Зоро, оскалившись, только ближе к нему наклонился:  
— Хочешь, я стряхну немного пота в твое ванильное латте?  
— Бля… отвали от меня, придурок! — Санджи, наконец, вырвался. — Никакого воспитания, мать твою. Мы же едим, дебил.  
Зоро вернулся к своему обеду и сунул в рот картошку.  
— И что?  
— И то, что никому не интересно видеть рядом с собой твое потное тело. В том числе и мне.  
Пришёл черед Зоро ухмыляться:  
— Вот так новости.  
У Санджи кровь прилила к щекам:  
— Будь добр, перестань болтать. Или жуй свою картошку, может, хоть так заткнёшься.  
Зоро ответил ему долгой усмешкой… И снова сосредоточился на своей тарелке.

У Санджи всё ещё полыхало лицо, но он сумел взглянуть на Джонни и Ёсаку:  
— Так, у нас есть другие темы для разговора?  
— Огонь, чувак, — сказал Ёсаку, и они оба стали ухмыляться ещё сильнее.  
— Да ладно, не обращай на нас внимания, — Джонни небрежно махнул рукой. — Очень здорово, что вы с Зоро встретились, за последние пару недель он значительно подобрел. Так что теперь, когда придет моя очередь выступать с ним в спарринге, у меня есть надежда уйти живым.  
Санджи сделал глубокий вдох:  
— Отлично.  
— Правда, чувак, — Ёсаку показал ему большие пальцы, — всё супер.  
Санджи поймал его дружелюбную улыбку… И невольно подумал, что какого-то чёрта страшно смущен. Почему же? Они все взрослые люди. И тут университетское общежитие, а значит, чуть более либеральное место, чем среднестатистический бар или забегаловка.

_Вряд ли здесь в нас станут тыкать пальцем._

Он искоса глянул на Зоро, который тем временем продолжал есть: он расправился с картошкой фри и запил ее водой. Стоило ему покончить с едой, он почувствовал на себе взгляд Санджи и поднял на него глаза:  
— Что такое, кок? Местное меню покоя не дает?  
— Дурак ты, голова-трава, — Санджи кивнул на его опустевшую тарелку. — Ты всегда во время соревнований питаешься фастфудом?  
Зоро хмуро свел брови:  
— Я проголодался.  
— Такая дрянь не принесет тебе никакой пользы. Ты хотя бы добавил к ней салат.  
— Я не хотел салат.  
— Поскольку ты вырос на грядке, как кочан капусты, у тебя близкородственные связи со всеми растениями. Очевидно, тебе необходимо пополнять запасы хлорофилла, чтобы не превращаться в брюзгу.  
Зоро скрестил руки и оперся локтями на стол:  
— Я стал превращаться в брюзгу ровно в тот момент, когда ты начал указывать мне, что надо есть.  
Санджи смерил его взглядом. Вдруг кое-что привлекло его внимание: когда Зоро сменил позу, рукава его толстовки слегка задрались, обнажив запястья. В частности, стали видны почти черные, неприятные на вид синяки по всей длине от правого запястья до локтя. Санджи нахмурился, Зоро вскинул бровь:  
— Что такое?  
Санджи кивнул на запястье:  
— Это сегодня утром?  
Зоро опустил глаза на свою руку, вытянул ее вперёд, внимательно разглядывая, потом поджал губы и неопределённо кивнул:  
— Похоже на то.  
— Похоже на то? — Санджи рассматривал синяки, которые выглядели весьма внушительно.  
— Ну, когда я нанес Сакамуре удар в корпус, он сильно разозлился, — Зоро снова положил локти на стол. — Он знал, что не выиграет, но не хотел сдаваться.  
— Он не умеет достойно проигрывать, лошара, — добавил Джонни. Зоро лишь пожал плечами, ни мало не переживая об этом.  
— Но ведь богу должно тебя защищать, — заметил Санджи.  
— Если кто-то по-настоящему хочет вцепиться тебе в горло, то никакая броня тебе не поможет, — Зоро сделал глоток. — Бывают придурки, которые просто любят делать больно. Ну или у них проблемы с теноучи. Нужно с этим смириться.  
— И синяки после соревнований — просто часть веселья, — ухмыльнулся Джонни.  
— Угу. Потому что когда тебя всего разукрасили шинаем, это же так весело, — Санджи неодобрительно дернул головой.  
— Ты ж мужик. Кроме того, девчонки тащатся от шрамов, полученных в бою, — Джонни глянул на часы, которые висели на противоположной стене кафе. — Ого, уже час с небольшим, Зоро. Нам надо идти.  
Зоро допил воду и кивнул:  
— Пошли.

Санджи посмотрел на него. Губы сами собой расползлись в улыбке. Под влиянием момента он наклонился к Зоро, тот повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него, и Санджи, воспользовавшись случаем, решительно поцеловал его в губы. Вернувшись обратно на свое место, он с удовольствием увидел, как у Зоро зарозовели щеки.

_Вот тебе, голова-трава._

Вслух же он беззаботно произнес:  
— На удачу, — и с наслаждением наблюдал за реакцией Зоро.  
Джонни, вставая из-за стола, в притворном ужасе зажмурил глаза.  
— Боже!.. Да найдите себе, наконец, комнату!  
Санджи, ухмыляясь, тоже встал:  
— А мы уже.  
Зоро поднялся на ноги и отодвинул стул:  
— Кок-идиот… — но он тоже улыбался, пусть и едва заметно.  
Ёсаку осторожно вскарабкался на свои костыли.  
— Если вы закончили развлекаться, то нам пора возвращаться обратно.


End file.
